Obligados a olvidar
by Rukia89
Summary: Draco se encuentra practicamente muerto en un arbol. Cuando ya no da nada por su vida y espera la muerte con un diario de su ultimo año en el bolsillo alguien lo recoge y lo salva. A partir de ahí muchas cosas ocurriran y un amor extraño saldrá a la luz..
1. Prologo

07/06/2006 son las 18:48

¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic!

Me presentare soy arantxa y este es el segundo fic que publico pero el primero que es de hermione y Draco(el otro era de hermione y harry) y estoy muy ilusionada con este fic además de que le tengo muchísimo cariño. por eso espero que les guste. Sin más dilación pondre el prólogo pero como es muy corto acontinuacion subire el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste y nos vemos al final de chap!

Muchos besos

Símbología:

El fic estara divido en dos partes:

1º:Será el séptimo año de nuestros chics y el verano anterior a este. Estara escrito en 3º persona fijandose en Draco. Entre comillas ira los pensamientos

y en ocasiones habra una discusion entre el inconsciente del protagonista y este.

2º:Será el diario de Draco y contara en 1º persona(en principio sera así ante algún cambio les avisare) lo acurrido en el 6º curso y el verano anterior a este.

La divison es para que no tengan que esperar a que halla un beso entre draco y hermione medio año, así en el diario sabreis como draco cambio tanto y todo eso y en el otro los vereis juntos(menos al principio, ya vereis por que o sino fijaros en el titulo). Para saber cuando es uno u otro simplemente mirar el titulo, si va encabezado por diario es que es el 6 curso y si no el otro.

Ya no les lio más pero en caso de duda pregunten que encantada les respondere.

Título: Obligados a olvidar.

Pareja: D/H

_**Prólogo:**_

...FIN...

Cuantos contextos puede tener esta palabra...una palabra tan simple...formada tan solo por tres letras... y sin tan siquiera dos sílabas…Pero, sin embargo es una palabras muy importante en la vida por que…marca…el final de muchas cosas, que puede ser finales buenos o malos…pero…sea uno u otro… es una palabra importante, sobre todo para el libro que estoy a punto de acabar…en el cual… la persona que llegue al "fin" acabará de descubrir muchas cosas importantes para que el elegido puedo destruir al mago más tenebroso del Planeta llamado Lord Voldemort o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y por ello he "escrito este libro, para que esa persona, si es que se le puede llamar persona por que yo no creo ni que sea un ser humano, muera y pagué así todo lo que ha provocado en mi vida. Este libro también lo he "escrito" para que las personas que me odian, y para quien va dirigido este "escrito", sepan de mi cambio de forma de ser, mi lucha contra ese destino que me han obligado a aceptar desde que era pequeño, dejándome "ciego" para elegir otros destinos, otras opciones mejores que esta. Pero mientras me cegaban al mundo real tuvieron un pequeño fallo, un pequeñísimo error, que provoco que yo me "despertara" de esa oscuridad viendo un destino mejor para mi familia y para mi y este fallo fue que ordenaron vigilar y a el elegido y separarlo de sus amigos. Pero todo salió mal o al revés pero este no es el momento para explicar esto, podrán leerlo continuación. Ahora me presentare… Soy un chico a punto de cumplir los 17 años. Soy alto, de peso normal, mi pelo es rubio y lo tengo medio alborotado en este instante, mis ojos son de un cor gris bastante llamativo y, no es por presumir, pero tengo un muy buen cuerpo. Ahora mismo puedo decir que soy un huérfano… mi madre murió salvando a mi padre y mi padre a mi aunque no le sirvió de mucho por que… me estoy…muriendo. Por eso he "escrito" este libro. Me quedan unos minutos de vida y esto lo tengo que acabar ya… unas últimas aclaraciones. Podéis fijaros que las palabras que tengan alguna relación con la palabra escribir están escritas con comillas. Esto significa que este libro no esta exactamente escrito por que si no tardaría muchísimo en escribirlo y tenía mucho tiempo. Si estáis leyendo esto significa que sois lo elegidos para leerlo y espero que lo uséis bien. Una última cosa…mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y bienvenido a mi último año de vida…mi sexto curso en Hogwarts…


	2. ¿Estoy muerto?

**_07/06/2006 son las 19:04_**

**_Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todo ese rollo..._**

**Símbología:**

**El fic estara divido en dos partes:**

**1º:Será el séptimo año de nuestros chics y el verano anterior a este. Estara escrito en 3º persona fijandose en Draco. Entre comillas ira los pensamientos**

**y en ocasiones habra una discusion entre el inconsciente del protagonista y este.**

**2º:Será el diario de Draco y contara en 1º persona(en principio sera así ante algún cambio les avisare) lo acurrido en el 6º curso y el verano anterior a este.**

**La divison es para que no tengan que esperar a que halla un beso entre draco y hermione medio año, así en el diario sabreis como draco cambio tanto y todo eso y en el otro los vereis juntos(menos al principio, ya vereis por que o sino fijaros en el titulo). Para saber cuando es uno u otro simplemente mirar el titulo, si va encabezado por diario es que es el 6 curso y si no el otro.**

_**Capítulo 1¿Estoy muerto?**_

Cerró el libro lentamente sintiendo que una parte de él se quedaba en el interior de esas hojas. Pasó sus ya débiles dedos por la cubierta de piel que tenía el libro. Sabía que tenía que ser una textura agradable al tacto pero sus dedos ya no lo sentían. Cogió la varita del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y con unas palabras extrañas y un golpe al libro, lo sello para que solo los elegidos lo pudieran abrir y leer. Guardo el libro junto a la varita en el bolsillo de antes y cogió la cajetilla de tabaco que tenía en el bolsillo derecho de afuera, cogió un cigarro, lo puso en los labios fríos y morados y lo encendió aspirando fuertemente el humo mientras volvía a guardar la cajetilla de tabaco. Soltó todo el humo por la nariz y apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como la mano, en la que tenía el petillo, se le caía contra el suelo, perdiendo la movilidad para siempre. Abrió los ojos y miró ahora su cuerpo dormido, completamente lleno de sangre por culpa del hechizo que había impactado en el. Miró el petillo encendido en el suelo encima de unas hojas secas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que rogar que estuviese muerto antes de que el fuego llegase a su cuerpo. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el tronco y miró al cielo. Suspiró profundamente y cerró lentamente los ojos. Su vida pasaba delante de él de una manera rápida pero que podía distinguir perfectamente y reconocer los recuerdos pero el que más le impactó fue el vivido hace unas horas, el de la muerte de sus padres. Se encontraba en el cuartel general de Voldemort, habían sido castigados a muerte por "traición" y estaban a punto de cumplir la condena. Su padre sería el primero en cumplirla así que dio un paso al frente y el propio Voldemort pronuncio el hechizo mortal pero este nunca impacto en el ya que su madre se interpuso recibiendo ella el impacto. Todo el cuartel se revoluciono cosa que el padre de Draco aprovecho para entregarle el libro y decirle que cogiera la taza que había en la mesa, cerca de allí, que era una especie de traslador. Draco empezó a correr hacia allí pensando que su padre venía detrás pero pronto se dio de cuenta de que no era así, de que su padre estaba evitando de que le diera algún hechizo. Llegó a la taza y miró a su padre viendo como impactaba en el un hechizo y caía en el suelo lentamente, aparentemente muerto. Draco perdió mucho tiempo en mirar esto y sintió como el hechizo que el más odiaba impactaba en su cuerpo. Calló hacia atrás y sin querer tocó el traslador y fue a parar al árbol donde se encontraba ahora. No sabía donde estaba pero no le importaba, se estaba muriendo poco a poco por culpa de aquel hechizo. Pronto empezaría a sangrar por todo su cuerpo y perdería poco a poco la movilidad de su cuerpo, solo había dos maneras de contrarrestar el hechizo pero el las desconocía y solo un milagro lo podría salvar y como el no creía en los milagros pues se estaba muriendo sin remedio. Se sentó en el árbol y esperando la muerte cogió el libro que le entregó su padre y del cayo un pequeña notita y la leyó. Y en ese momento supo más o menos que era aquel libro y para que servía y también que uso iba darle. Así que se puso manos a la obra hasta ahora…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya casi no los sentía al igual que casi no sentía ni los latidos de su corazón ni los de su respiración. Vio a través de los matorrales, que rodeaban el árbol y lo escondía, como la muerte lo acechaba esperándole momento ideal para llevárselo. No pudo evitar querer sonreír pero no lo pudo hacer por que ya no sentía los labios. Cerró los ojos muy lentamente disfrutando de la última visión del mundo real para adentrarse en otro diferente. Sintió como si estuviera flotando y sintió como se desplazaba por algún lugar. Intentó volver a abrir los ojos pero ya no podía, no los sentía… Inspiró aire fuertemente y dejo de sentir los impulsos de respirar, sintió como su corazón cogía su última bocanada de la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo y ya no volvió a sentir, ni a pensar en nada…

Abrió los ojos de golpe pero los volvió a cerrar ya que una luz intensa le cegaba. Intentaba mover su cuerpo pero no podía, no lo sentía. Dejó de esforzarse en levantarse y se tranquilizó, tenía que pensar las cosas con calma. "primera pregunta ¿estoy muerto?" pensaba el "Si pero ¿entonces por que no soy capaz de moverme¿Será esto una parte de lo que ocurre cuando mueres?" se preguntaba el. Intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos. La luz le volvió a hacer daño pero no tanto como antes. Aún así volvió a cerrar los ojos por que no la soportaba y siguió pensando… "¿Y si sigo en el mismo lugar que antes y vivo? Sería lo más lógico en este instante pero esa luz ¿qué es…? No, definitivamente estoy muerto… es imposible que este vivo" Volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez ya se había acomodado a la intensidad de la luz así que ya no le daño la vista. Observó donde se encontraba y se quedo más extrañado y sorprendido de lo que ya estaba. Se encontraba en una habitación pintada de un rosa clarito muy bonito y estaba tumbado en una cama tapado con una manta. Se fijo que aquella luz cegadora entraba por una ventana que se encontraba a su derecha, al lado de esta ventana había una puerta que iba a dar a un balcón. Intentó levantarse y sintió como sus músculos poco a poco respondían a sus órdenes. Se sentó a la izquierda de la cama. Empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte por todo su cuerpo, como si, sus músculos, estuvieran agarrotados de no haberlos usado por mucho tiempo. "¿Se siente dolor al estar muerto…?" se preguntaba el "¿y se despierta uno después de morir en una habitación de chica?" se seguía preguntando Draco poniendo una mano en su pecho adolorido. Y mientras lo hacía sintió una extraña sensación…noto como su pecho subía y bajaba por que estaba ¿respirando? Y como su pecho golpeaba débilmente su mano por que su corazón ¿latía? "dios mío…"pensaba el "cuando estar muerto no puede ocurrir eso…no respiras ni tu corazón late…así que…yo…estoy… ¡vivo!" Se levantó feliz del asiento…estaba vivo…ahora podría remediar muchas cosas malas que hizo…podría ayudar para acabar con Voldemort…podría ver su caída y la de sus seguidores con sus propios ojos… y así vengarse... "Bien…ya pensare en esas cosas después…ahora tengo que saber quien me salvó, donde estoy y en que día" pensaba mientras se fijaba otra vez en la habitación en la que se encontraba. A cada lado de la cama había una mesilla. Al lado de la puerta que daba al balcón había un precioso armario y en frente de la cama había un mueble con una ¿televisión? "Punto numero uno o es una esquib o un hijo o hija de padres muggles" pensaba Draco extrañado de no decir sangre sucia, era lo normal en el antes de que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados. Ese día prometió no volver a decir esa palabra pero el no lo recordaba y por eso se le hacía extraño. Se fijo que las paredes estaban llenas de fotos, cuadros y estantería con muchísimos libros. En las mesillas había mas fotos, una radio, conectado a dos altavoces bastante grandes que estaban colgados en la pared, uno en cada esquina, y muchas cosas mas que mejor no mencionar "Por las cosas que adornan esta habitación yo diría que me salvo una chica…de mi edad aproximadamente" pensaba el mientras se acercaba y fijaba en una foto que se movía y que aparecía una chica muy guapa que se le hacía familiar. En esa foto la chica bailaba mientras se reía "es una bruja…de eso no cabe duda…y probablemente de padres muggles…" se fijo en la siguiente foto que parecía que la habían sacado sin que la chica se diese de cuenta. En ella la chica estaba sentada en una roca, pensando en sus cosas mientras el viento levantaba su bello pelo color castaño, largo y rizado… "es muy guapa…"pensó Draco sin quitar la vista de la foto "y por la calidad de los muebles y las cosas de la habitación…rica…muy rica…" Sonrió picaramente… a pesar de haber cambiado tanto no podía evitar fijarse en chicas guapas y ricas pero ya no de su misma sangre. Se fijo otra vez en la habitación y se fijo que en la pared al lado de la puerta de salida al pasillo se encontraba un espejo y se acerco. Por primera vez desde que se había levantado se dio de cuenta de que tan solo llevaba una camiseta y unos calzoncillos que no eran los suyos…Se sonrojo de tan solo pensar que esa chica lo había visto desnudo y lo había lavado y todo… Se fijo en el espejo la parte de su cara que se había sonrojado y la toco con la mano…era la primera vez que sentía que se sonrojaba y que además demostraba su sonrojo o el pensaba que era la primera vez…Cuando había cambiado también se dijo que no volvería a ser frío a menos que la situación lo precisase pero esto tampoco lo recordaba... Sonrió feliz…se sentían tan bien consigo mismo siendo así…se sentía el mismo y no una máquina que utilizaban y obligaban a hacer lo que querían. Busco en la habitación haber si encontraba su ropa y la miró doblada en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, ala izquierda de la cama. Fue a por ella y se vistió. Cuando iba a coger su chaqueta se cuero se encontró con el libro en el bolsillo derecho de afuera y además ¿abierto? "No puede ser…"lo cogió con sus manos y si…el libro había sido abierto y quizás leído por un elegido…"en realidad por una elegida" razonaba él "y no puede ser otra que…" Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y tras ella apareció una hermosa muchacha de 17 años, pelo castaño, largo y ondulado que le caía alegremente por la espalda haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos de color miel. Sus labios carnosos y tan apetecibles hacían que cualquier chico perdiese el control de sus hormonas al verlos y su cuerpo tan perfecto y bello ponían en jaque a cualquier ser vivo masculino. Draco se quedo embobado mirándola…era tan bella...y tan perfecta…que si no fuera por que todas las pruebas decían que era ella, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado…

-¡Vaya! Veo que has despertado-dijo ella con una voz tan alegre, inocente y dulce que engatuso todavía más a Draco.

Draco movió ligeramente la cabeza para "despertar" de ese sueño y volver a tan increíble realidad y lo primero que pensó fue "¿Sabrá quien soy?" aunque por la forma de actuar de ella supuso que no… Ella se acercó a la ventana y cerró un poco la persiana, para que no entrara tanta luz y luego se volvió hacia Draco…

-y bueno… ¿Quién eres?-dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente pero yendo directa al grano"definitivamente no sabe quien soy y creo que va ha ser mejor que de momento no lo sepa"

-Yo soy Dani Morrowind-"¿y de donde saque yo este nombre más raro?" se preguntó Draco al darse de cuenta del nombre tan extraño que acababa de pronunciar…

-¿Dani Morrowind? Vaya nunca…lo había escuchado-dijo ella mirándolo extrañada-pues yo soy Hermione Granger-dijo ella mostrándole la mano, la cual Draco aceptó sin dudar sonriéndole también…

**_Son las 19:09_**

**_Listo, los dos primeros chaps subidos! espero que les guste mucho e intenrare subir el proximo chap enseguida pero estoy con examenes y fijo tardo una semana. De momento dejen rewiems con todas sus dudas u opiniones(de cualquier tipo) y tambien unas preguntas de adelanto:_**

**_-¿a que día estaran?_**

**_-¿como reaccionara Draco?_**

**_¿que habra ocurrido?_**

**_bueno nos vemos y ya saben rewiems plis!_**

**_Besos_**

**_hermy89_**

**_arantxa_**


	3. Conociendo una nueva hermione

_**13-7-2007 son las 19:10**_

_**HOla!**_

_**DEspues de mas de un año(1 año 1 mes y unos dias creo) por fin voi a subir el segundo capitulo de esta historia. La verdad es que me costo mucho poder subirla ya que este año estube con 2 de bachiller y selectivo y estuve tan metida en el asunto que lo abandone por completo pero ahora que ya acabe todo pues quiero recuperar la historia y aquí estoy. Primero pondre el capítulo y luego al final del chap pondre algunas pequeñas aclaraciones. Nos vemos abajo y disfruten!**_

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todo ese rollo...**

**Símbología:**

**El fic estara divido en dos partes:**

**1º:Será el séptimo año de nuestros chics y el verano anterior a este. Estara escrito en 3º persona fijandose en Draco. Entre comillas ira los pensamientos y en ocasiones habra una discusion entre el inconsciente del protagonista y este.**

**2º:Será el diario de Draco y contara en 1º persona(en principio sera así ante algún cambio les avisare) lo acurrido en el 6º curso y el verano anterior a este.**

**La divison es para que no tengan que esperar a que halla un beso entre draco y hermione medio año, así en el diario sabreis como draco cambio tanto y todo eso y en el otro los vereis juntos(menos al principio, ya vereis por que o sino fijaros en el titulo). Para saber cuando es uno u otro simplemente mirar el titulo, si va encabezado por diario es que es el 6 curso y si no el otro.**

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendo una nueva Hermione y a si mismo…**_

Draco no podía evitar mirarla constantemente. Era tan increíble que fuera ella…era tan diferente a cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Se veía tan bella, tan buena… tan perfecta "Si se comportara y fuese así en Hogwarts sería la chica más popular de todas" pensaba Draco "y con diferencia"

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no?-dijo Hermione al final dirigiéndose hacia a puerta-si quieres mientras comemos te contestare a todas tus dudas.

-Vale-le contestó el sonriéndole "que bien sienta poder expresar lo que sientes cuando quieres. Creo que de momento, o al menos por unos días, no le diré verdaderamente quien soy por que si no ella me odiaría y quiero conocer como es esta nueva forma de ella y además descubrirlo con mis propias manos y no espiándola cuando estaba con sus amigos"-la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y muchas dudas.

-Pues venga vamos-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la habitación-pero antes de salir mejor será que te explique como es esta mansión por que es muy grande y te puedes perder con facilidad-Draco asintió y se sentó ya que pensaba que probablemente fuera una explicación larga- Bien esta mansión consta de cuatro pisos. En realidad es como si fueran dos casas juntas. Los dos pisos de abajo son di mis padres y los dos de arriba míos. Para pasar de una casa a otro solo es posible en ascensor y de un piso a otro de la misma casa en escaleras o en ascensor. ¿Me sigues?-Draco asintió- Bien, si miramos de frente mi casa y te fijas en el 2º piso esta dividido en dos partes, la de la derecha donde se encuentran las habitaciones, tanto de invitados como la mía, y los cuartos de baños aunque algunas habitaciones ya las incluyen. En la parte de la izquierda se encuentran un gimnasio, una sauna, dos piscinas, una grande para nadar y otra más pequeña de hidromasaje y una sala de ocio, como la llamo yo ¡Ah! y otros baños más. En el 1º piso a la derecha se encuentra la biblioteca y la cocina que esta conectada al comedor. A través de la cocina se puede acceder al jardín trasero por unas escaleras de piedra. A la izquierda del 1º piso se encuentra una sala en la que no debes entrar y el salón que tiene también una escalera para bajar al jardín también. El centro de este piso es un gran hall que tiene una gran escalera que se divide en dos y que va a dar la parte derecha o izquierda del 2º piso Detrás de esta escalera se encuentran las habitaciones de los criados. Y ya esta todo. Un poco lioso pero te acostumbraras rápido-Draco tan solo asintió aunque se había perdido a mitad de la explicación además no podía dejar de fijarse en ese cuerpo que ella poseía-Pues perfecto…Venga vamos a comer algo y si no te importa será pizzas por que no tengo ganas de hacer comida ahora mismo.-dijo ella poniendo cara de vaga.

-¿Y los criados?-le preguntó el sonriendo ante su gesto.

-A mis criados les permito dos o tres veces al mes los fines de semana completos, es decir, viernes, sábado y domingo, para que vayan a su casa o a visitar a sus familiares ya que duermen aquí. Son como unas mini vacaciones casi semanales. Últimamente o mas exactamente desde que tu estas aquí, les estoy dejando hasta el martes o miércoles las vacaciones con la excusa de que es verano pero en realidad es que…-Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos y una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Draco-nadie sabe que estas aquí Dani…nadie sabe que te he acogido, salvado, cuidado y protegido de aquellos que intentaron matarte…-la sorpresa en la cara de Draco no se hizo esperar-todo en esta vida tiene un por que Dani…absolutamente todo…las cosas…no ocurren por casualidad y que yo te encontrara aquel día no fue una casualidad…-la sonrisa que le mostró Hermione fue la más bella que Draco vio en su vida. El se la devolvió agradeciendo, así, todo lo que hizo y estaba por hacer…por él.

La conversación que ambos estaban manteniendo no era solo una conversación entre dos desconocidos, como la situación da a entender, en esta conversación hay mucho más que eso…hay un significado, una causa, un por que… más profundo que lo que se da a entender por que…que ella le encontrara, que ella le salvara, que ella lo ayudara, protegiera y cuidara…no era una simple casualidad…ninguno de los dos sabía por que todo esto estaba ocurriendo por que…el olvido es el mejor método para que dos personas que se ayudaron, que se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse realmente, de juzgarse con conocimiento de la verdadera persona que había en el interior de ellos, de perdonarse mutuamente, de ayudarse mutuamente, de protegerse mutuamente, de amarse… se sientan como dos desconocidos en esa conversación aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, dentro de ese órgano al que llaman corazón…no se sientan desconocidos si no que todo lo contrario por que el olvido puede…no, destruye todo lo que has construido pero tan solo son recuerdos, pruebas de esos sentimientos…pero nunca destruye ni destruirá esos sentimientos, en este caso ese amor…

-Esta es mi habitación-dijo ella dando por zanjado el anterior tema que estaba llegando, según ella, a un lugar que no deberían tocar…ella no podía entender que pensaba esto por miedo ante lo que su cuerpo recién estaba descubriendo o más bien…desenterrando del pasado…-la tuya será la que tienes en frente, claro esta si quieres quedarte…

-Si, si no importa prefiero quedarme…ahora mismo ya…no tengo…un lugar …al que pueda llamar hogar…-sonrió triste.

Ella tan solo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Miró a Draco y le miró triste…luego desapareció por aquella puerta. Draco fue detrás de ella y nada más alcanzar el pasillo no pudo más que quedar sorprendido ante lo que tenía ante el. El Pasillo estaba con una moqueta roja muy bonita y la pared pintada de un amarillo clarito pegaba con perfectamente con la moqueta. En el centro del enorme pasillo había una fuente preciosa. Entre puerta y puerta había cuadros de famosos pintores de distintas épocas además de retratos de la familia.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó ella que ya se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Si, mucho-le contesta el yendo hacia ella pero sin perder detalle de los famosos cuadros.

Al final de pasillo torcieron a la derecha y al cabo de un cacho a la izquierda, justo ahí se encontraba un ascensor, para ir a dar a las escaleras. Bajaron por ellas y cuando iban a bajar la escalera principal Draco se quedo impresionado, más aún de lo que ya estaba. El hall que tenía ante el era inmenso con una gran pecera redonda en el medio al que le daba la luz de una cúpula que tenía encima. La imagen era preciosa y cuando se acercó a la pecera y se fijo mejor aún pensó que era la novena maravilla del mundo. La pecera era más alta que el, con todo tipo de pececillos y hasta tenía tortugas y cangrejitos que convivían en perfecta armonía. Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que estar impresionado.

-Esto es la parte que más me gusta de toda la mansión-le dijo Hermione que estaba a su lado.

-Yo…aún no he visto toda la casa pero-le contestaba el sin dejar de mirar la pecera-estoy seguro de que esto es lo más bello aunque-esta vez la miró a ella a través del cristal de la pecera y ella lo miró-hay algo en esta mansión que es más bella que esta pecera-le sonrió y notó su leve sonrojo "creo que Hermione y yo estamos teniendo mucha confianza, más de lo normal para dos desconocidos, bueno para dos desconocidos según el punto de vista de ella" pensaba el.

-Vamos a comer-dijo ella caminando ya para esconder su sonrojo ante el comentario del chico.

El fue caminando detrás sonriendo ante la actuación de la chica. Lo que Draco no sabía, o no recordaba, es que el decía estos pequeños detalles por que era algo que a ella le gustaba y como el conocía todo de ella pues lo hacía. El había estado el año anterior entero espiándola. Gracias a esto conocía todos sus gestos, lo que más de gustaba, lo que menos, lo que le hacía sonrojarse y muchas cosas más. El no quería decirle quien era por que quería conocer a esa nueva Hermione pero muy en el fondo era por que quería conseguir el puesto de Weasley y Potter en el corazón de Hermione aunque lo que el menos pensaba es que ya lo había conseguido y superado. Se fijo en como caminaba, moviendo las caderas ligeramente hacia los lados con un toque sexy que le estaba gustando. Esta belleza que estaba viendo ahora era algo increíble al compararlo con el de howarts y estaba seguro de que en el 7º año en Hogwarts volvería a ser la misma chica normal de siempre y no la belleza que era en realidad. Entraron en la cocina y ella cogió el teléfono para marcar y llamar a la pizzería. "Un momento, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué es una pizza?" Desde su cambio de ideas la pasión por las cosas muggles se había elevado considerablemente aunque solo se tratase de saber la teoría de las cosas muggles y era muy extraño que no conociese algo muggle si es, sobretodo, comida pero como muchas otras cosas no lo recordaba o lo estaba olvidando sin darse de cuenta pero tan solo olvidaba lo que estudió o lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, no olvidaba lo que había aprendido de ello. Draco se fijo en la cocina. Estaba dividida en dos partes una parte más baja con una mesa en el centro de cristal muy lujosa. A la derecha de la mesa había dos puertas que se habrían lateralmente que iban a dar al comedor. En la otra parte de la cocina, que estaba más elevada y se tenía que acceder a ella mediante unas escalerillas y tenía una barandilla de aluminio a lo largo de esta para no caerse abajo, estaba formada por los muebles típicos de la cocina en madera clarita con una especie de mesa de mármol en medio que incluía una campana encima de vitrocerámica. Al los alrededores de esta había sillas altas para sentarse.

-Van a tardar unos cuantos minutos-le informó ella sentándose en una de las sillas altas.

-Pues, si no te importa, aprovechémoslo para que me informes-dijo Draco serio y mirándola a los ojos.

-Vale-dijo ella seriamente también y mirándolo a el también a los ojos.

Draco interrogó su mirada. Era extraño que pudiese ver tantas cosas en su mirada pero las veía. Era como tener un libro abierto de sus sentimientos en sus manos. Podía ver algo de tristeza "quizás por lo que me ocurrió" pensaba Draco. También había rasgos propios de ella como amor, felicidad, inocencia… pero en el fondo de su mirada podía ver miedo y preocupación "quizás sea por que Potter está a punto de luchar contra Voldemort"pensaba el pero entonces recordó que ella a el no lo conocía de nada y lo había encontrado medio muerto apoyado en un árbol. "Quizás era esa la preocupación que ocupaba un trozo de su mirada, al igual que ese miedo que será el no saber si hizo bien o no en salvarme y si estará metiendo en peligro a alguien" Sonrió hacia sus adentros por lo bien que leía lo que los demás sentía o quizás era…lo que ella sentía…"habrá sido parte de algún entrenamiento con los mortífagos pero estoy seguro de que la conozco mejor yo que sus propios amigos" pensaba el pero el también sonreía para sus adentros por que ella nunca se preocupaba por si ella estaba en peligro si no que se preocupaba si estaba metiendo en peligro a los demás con sus actos. Era tan buena persona…"y pensar que yo la trate tan mal todos estos años por culpa de la ignorancia…ahora tan solo podré mostrarle como soy ahora y además enseñarle mi diario… y espero que me perdone…"

-Dani… ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Hermione a Draco preocupada. Draco la miró extrañado" ¿Por que no iba a estar bien?" Pero entonces sintió algo húmedo recorriendo su mejilla. Puso su mano en ese parte húmeda y noto como una lagrimilla se posaba en sus dedos. La sorpresa se mostró en su cara. Levantó sus dedos de la cara y miró su dedo húmedo y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz. Era la primera vez que lloraba…nunca antes había llorado, al igual que otros sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido y estaba sintiendo ahora por primera vez o eso pensaba el. Le hacía tan feliz poder sentir todo eso aunque fuese que estaba llorando porque estaba triste.

-Si-contestó el sonriéndole-estoy perfectamente.

-…-ella se había quedado sin habla. La actuación que acaba de presenciar la había dejado completamente impresionada "¿Desde cuando alguien se pone feliz por llorar?" Pensaba ella-no lo entiendo…estás llorando Dani… ¿Cómo puedes estar bien?

-Es una historia muy larga-le contestó el sonriéndole- he tenido una vida muy dura y llena de mentiras. Me convirtieron en una maquina fría y manejable. Cuando me di de cuenta de lo que era…intente cambiarlo todo pero mataron a mi familia y casi a mi…-la miró a ella con una mirada profunda y con un dolor acumulado en su interior desde que había presenciado la muerte de sus padres-ahora estoy sin nadie porque todos me odian por mi pasado-terminó el bajando la cabeza y la mirada triste.

Hermione lo vio tan abatido que todas sus dudas sobre que si sería una espía o algo desaparecieron de su mente. Los sentimientos expresados por el eran tan profundos que tenían que ser sinceros a la fuerza.

-Veo que no has sido muy feliz…-susurro ella sintiendo pena por el.

-No-negó el también con la cabeza y volviendo a levantar la cabeza le dijo-pero sino te importa prefiero no hablar de ello ahora…aún no estoy listo.

-Tranquilo…no pasa nada-dijo ella posando su mano sobre su cara lentamente y con cariño para tranquilizarlo-cuando quieras hablar solo avísame…y ahora te explicare lo ocurrido aquel día-terminó ella sonriéndole.

Draco le sonrió agradecido por su ayuda y entonces se fijo en la mano que aún estaba posada en su cara acariciándola. Que el recordase nunca le habían dado una muestra de cariño o amistad tan sincera como esa. Ella al darse de cuenta de a donde se dirigía la mirada del en ese momento retiro su mano pensando que lo había molestado o algo.

-Perdona si te molestó-dijo ella.

-No tranquila no me molestó-le dijo el riendo-es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño. Nunca, ni si quiera mis padres, me han dado una muestra de cariño y no se, me siento extraño-explico el "pero entonces ¿Por qué acabe así con mis padres¿Por qué se sacrificaron así por mí? Aquí está pasando algo extraño…"pensaba el.

-¡Ah!-fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione en ese instante.

Draco pudo ver en los ojos de Hermione sorpresa y pena, mucha pena por el. Si esto hubiese pasado meses atrás de su boca habrían salido lo peores insultos hacía la persona que se dignaba a sentir pena por el pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y su orgullo ya estaba muy machacado como para importarle ese detalle.

-Estamos a viernes, a mediados de Julio-empezó a decir Hermione para cambiar de tema- te encontré a principios de Julio así que llevas medio mes en "coma" por así decirlo. Cuando te vi ya estabas muy mal así que tenía dos posibilidades. Ir andando a casa y rezar para que llegases vivo o aparecerme en casa pero arriesgándome a que quedaras en coma el resto de tu vida siendo así como un muerto viviente. Me decidí finalmente por aparecerme ya que en ese momento me pareció la opción más sensata. Cuando llegué contrarreste el hechizo con una poción que casualmente, y suerte para ti, la acaba de hacer y me serviría así para saber si estaba bien hecha ya que era la primera vez que la hacía-Draco en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que tenía mucha suerte de que fuese ella quien la salvara por que en pociones siempre había sido muy buena-Cuando vi que tus pulsaciones y respiración, muy débiles ya, volvían a la normalidad y dejabas de sangrar me alegre por que la poción me había salido bien y te había salvado la vida. Además pensé que había escogido la opción correcta al aparecerme. Después de eso te tuve que lavar y bueno tuve…-Hermione se puso roja como un tomate en ese momento y Draco imaginándose lo que venía también notó como enrojecía-tuve que quitarte toda la ropa. Después te puse ropa nueva de mi padre y te tumbe en la cama. Parecía que todo iba bien pero los problemas vinieron después al ver que no despertabas. Los días pasaban y tu seguías sin despertarte y llegue a pensar que no despertarías nunca pero bueno, menos mal que al final si lo hiciste-terminó ella de contarle-¡Ah! Si quieres informarte de lo ocurrido durante estas últimas semanas te he guardado los diarios del profeta para que te pusieras un poco al día. Están en tu habitación. Y…no me preguntes por que te he salvado…creo…que ni yo misma lo se exactamente…

-Gracias-susurro Draco mirándola con un sentimiento que jamás pensó sentir hacia ella, con admiración, cariño y…-gracias por todo-dijo el mientras suprimía el último sentimiento y su corazón latía demasiado acelerado.

-No fue nada…es más, fue un placer salvarte. Pareces un buen chico-le dijo sonriéndole como nunca Draco había visto antes, ni siquiera le había visto sonreír así con sus amigos- mas bien, eres un buen chico.

Draco se levantó de la mesa mirándole sonriendo y se le acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Se acercó poco y poco sintiendo la sorpresa en los ojos de ella y poso un suave y dulce beso en su mejilla y cerca de sus labios. Luego se separó y le dijo…

-Puedes sentirte orgullosa Hermione…eres la primera persona a la que le doy un beso sincero…y con cariño y respeto…

Notó como las mejillas de ella se ponían poco a poco rojas y el se dio la vuelta para que ella no viera la sonrisa picara que se le formaba en su cara "me está empezando a gustar esto de sonrojarla" De pronto sonó el timbre y Hermione salió casi corriendo de la cocina. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas viéndola marchar y le vino una conversación a la mente en la que Pansy y una amiga discutían sobre si existía el amor a primera vista o el flechazo, el simplemente las escuchaba. Pansy decía que si y su amiga que no. El siempre había estado en desacuerdo con Pansy pero en este momento viendo la forma tan bonita y sexy con la que ella se movía, esos rizos tan bonitos moviéndose al son de sus pasos y ese cuerpo tan perfecto…empezó a pensar que quizás, si tenía razón…pero solo a pensar, al igual que lo hacía Hermione en ese instante…pero lo que ellos no pensaban, ni imaginaban, era que ese sentimiento no era un flechazo sino que era un sentimiento que venía de atrás pero del que habían olvidado todo recuerdo pero no…ese amor…

_**Fin del chap:**_

_**Bueno he aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero subir el próximo en breves días. Antes de despedirme aclarar que los que leen mi otra historia que la voy a eliminar ya que la voy a empezar de nuevo y espero pronto subir el primer capítulo. Seguira el mismo argumento general pero cambiaran algunas cosas por el medio(o más bien cambiara bastante). Ademas decir que el capitulo 1 y 2 de esta historia es la continuacion a lo que ocurre cuando DRaco termina de escribir su diario(que es el prologo de la historia). Sin mas dilacion me despido y ya saben dejen rewiems con opiniones, criticas, dudas, etc acepto de todo ya que asi es como se aprende a mejorar. Nos vemos!**_


	4. ¿Nuevos sentimientos hacia Hermione?

**10-03-2008 son las18:57**

**NdA: Mis comentarios y disculpas las pondré al final del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todo ese rollo...**

**Símbología:**

**El fic estara divido en dos partes:**

**1º:Será el séptimo año de nuestros chics y el verano anterior a este. Estara escrito en 3º persona fijandose en Draco. Entre comillas ira los pensamientos y en ocasiones habra una discusion entre el inconsciente del protagonista y este.**

**2º:Será el diario de Draco y contara en 1º persona(en principio sera así ante algún cambio les avisare) lo acurrido en el 6º curso y el verano anterior a este.**

**La divison es para que no tengan que esperar a que halla un beso entre draco y hermione medio año, así en el diario sabreis como draco cambio tanto y todo eso y en el otro los vereis juntos(menos al principio, ya vereis por que o sino fijaros en el titulo). Para saber cuando es uno u otro simplemente mirar el titulo, si va encabezado por diario es que es el 6 curso y si no el otro.**

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Nuevos sentimientos hacia Hermione?**_

Tardó unos diez minutos en volver y mientras tanto Draco ponía sus sentimientos medio alocados en orden. Pensó en por que se le venía ahora a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella conversación sobre el flechazo, si a ella no la conocía de ahora sino que de hace años. "Quizás sea por que ahora la estoy viendo desde un punto de vista muy diferente a como la veía antes por culpa de mi cambio, así que casi es como si la acabara de conocer" pensó Draco de pronto y tuvo que aceptar que tenía bastante lógica el pensamiento. Hermione llegó con las pizzas y más los diario del profeta que dijo que le había guardado "Por eso la tardanza" Llegó a la mesa, puso las pizzas en ella, le entregó a el los profeta y Draco le susurro un muchas gracias sonriéndole sinceramente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Empezaron a comer en silencio mientras él leía los profeta y ella pensaba en sus cosas. No había ocurrido nada interesante en el primer profeta pero tan pronto vio la portada "exclusiva" del segundo profeta casi se atraganta con el cacho de pizza que tenía en la boca pero lo disimuló con una ligera tos para no llamar la atención de Hermione y encender así su curiosidad innata. En la portada aparecía una foto con tres personas en ella que él reconoció al instante. Uno de ellos era su padre, otra su madre y el tercero el mismo. Sobre esta foto había un título bien destacado que ponía "_Aparece muerta la familia Malfoy"_. Draco leyó el resto de la noticia y se dio de cuenta de que todo lo que ponía era una mentira, tras otra. Hasta ponía que habían encontrado su cadáver también. Draco dejo el profeta a un lado y se puso a pensar si sería también una mentira que habían encontrado el cadáver de sus padres "aunque mi madre se perfectamente que está muerta por que yo…lo…vi" pensó y una pequeña lágrima cayo otra vez por su cara y pensó que por una parte era bueno ser una persona fría para no sentir tristeza, pena, ganas de llorar, etc pero si quería ser una persona nueva tenía que aceptar también esos sentimientos "negativos". Dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y se dio de cuenta de que ella ya había acabado su pizza y que se disponía a marcharse.

-Tengo que ir a prepararte unas cosas en tu nueva habitación, si tardas mucho estaré en mi habitación duchándome-le dijo ella- y cuando acabes sube, no hace falta que recojas las cosas. Ya lo haré yo después.

Draco asintió aunque a lo último que dijo no le iba a hacer mucho caso. Acabó la pizza y cogió el plato de él, su vaso y los de ella y los llevó al fregadero. Cogió las servilletas y se pasó los siguientes diez minutos buscando lo que los muggles llamaban papelera. Lo encontró bajo el fregadero, dentro de un mueble de todos los que había. Una vez tiradas las servilletas cerró la puerta del mueble y miró otra vez el fregadero. "Ahora viene lo más difícil" buscó por su ropa la varita pero no la encontró y se acordó de que la tenía en la chaqueta de cuero en la habitación así que ahora tendría que hacerlo de forma muggle por que si iba a por la varita a la habitación, estaría allí Hermione y ya no podría ayudarla en las tareas de casa, en este caso a lavar la loza, y así podría compensarle un poco todo el esfuerzo que pasó con él. El problema era que de las tareas de casa a la forma muggle solo sabía lo que había leído en un libro, ya que a la forma mágica fue su madre quien le enseñó algunas cosas los días anteriores a su muerte con la excusa de que pronto le podría ser útil. Él había aceptado que su madre le enseñara eso porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer y además en el fondo le producía curiosidad. Así que empezó a recordar lo leído.

-Lo primero la esponja- dijo Draco en voz alta y buscándola- recorrió toda la cocina en busca de la esponja y finalmente la encontró en el mueble donde se encontraba la papelera. El problema fue que confundió la esponja con el estropajo y claro, en vez de limpiar, rascaba y estropeaba el plato-vale…creo que me he equivocado de esponja-volvió a buscar por el mueble y esta vez si la encontró y cogió la esponja, dejando en su sitio el estropajo-bien…he empezado bien…confundiendo el estropajo con la esponja-suspiró sonoramente y abrió el grifo y lo puso en agua caliente tal y como recordaba haber leído en el libro-bien…entonces ahora pongo el plato debajo del agua caliente y froto-y lo empezó a hacer, el problema esta vez era que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle para que el plato quedara perfecto-mierda…se me olvidó el jabón-esta vez, en vez de buscar por toda la cocina primero, empezó a buscar en el mueble de la papelera pero como allí no estaba pues se pasó los siguientes 10 minutos buscando el jabón para platos. Cuando al fin lo encontró pues pudo limpiar los platos y luego secarlos sin ningún problema más. Iba también a colocarlos en su sitio pero no tenía ganas de pasarse otros diez minutos buscando el sitio de cada uno así que los dejó al lado del fregadero y se fue rápidamente arriba por que seguro que Hermione llevaba un cacho esperándola ya lista. Y era tanto la prisa que tenía que no recordó que Hermione iba a ducharse en su habitación así que a la puerta de su habitación, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe quedándose estático de pronto y con la boca abierta para dar una disculpa pero ninguna palabra salió nunca de su boca por que fue mayor la sorpresa ante lo que se encontró. "Mierda no recordé que se iba a duchar…" La sorpresa era que ella se encontraba tapada solo por una mini toalla que tenía en la cintura dejando ver lo que para Draco era "unos pechos a su medida" La belleza del cuerpo que estaba viendo hizo que por unos segundos Draco la comiera con la mirada pero cuando por fin reaccionó, con movimiento brusco de cabeza, cerró de golpe la puerta susurrando un lo siento. Se Separó de la puerta, caminando hacia atrás, poco a poco mientras un tono rojillo inundaba sus mejillas. La puerta se abrió y salió Hermione esta vez ya tapada. Draco pensó lo peor, que le iba a gritar y a echar, que tendría que andar por ahí solo sin tener a donde ir, ni que comer, a merced de sus enemigos…Se empezó a poner muy nervioso, su corazón se empezó a acelerar demasiado y su respiración se hizo más rápida…

-Yo…lo…lo…sien…siento-tartamudeo Draco-yo…lo…lo…siento…mucho… en…en…serio, no…no…

-Dani-decía Hermione acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo por que se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y aún estaba débil.

-Los siento…en serio…yo…yo…no quería…yo…no…sabía-Draco sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento-yo…yo…

Draco sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba de repente y como caía lentamente hacia un lado. Chocó contra el suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente. Su respiración y sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad pero si debilidad no… Su cuerpo poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza… Draco dejo de estar inconsciente pero no se despertó por que estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo…

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, quizás esperando que una luz blanca le cegara, pero esa luz nunca llegó ya que en el lugar donde se encontraba estaba completamente oscuro. Miró para todos lados buscando algo de luz pero no la encontró y un extraño sentimiento invadió su cuerpo y la preocupación apareció en su cara. "Quizás…esta vez…si…esté…muerto" pensó él. Intentó moverse pero no podía y el cansancio volvió a su cuerpo y la debilidad en que se encontraba empezó a llamar su atención. "No puedo estar muerto por que…sigo…sintiendo dolor físico…o eso creo" Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar poco a poco y aunque el intentaba impedirlo, no podía hacer nada… No quería quedarse dormido…el miedo que sentía, ante la situación en que se encontraba, se lo impedía. Pero la debilidad y el cansancio fue mayor… Volvió a abrir los ojos al cabo de un tiempo. La oscuridad todavía lo rodeaba pero por lo menos, esta vez, podía moverse algo. Se levanto hacia delante sentándose en la cama y al hacerlo, notó las mantas que lo tapaban como resbalaban por su torso desnudo y notó también el cómodo colchón sobre el que descansaba. "Estoy en una cama…bueno, al menos sigo vivo…" Se supuso que al lado de la cama habría una mesilla de noche con su lamparita encima. Y supuso bien porque cuando se movió hacia su derecha buscándola la encontró. Empezó a buscar el interruptor pero no lo encontraba…Buscó por la pared ya que alo mejor estaba por ahí pero cuando tuvo que alargar la mano para llegar al extremo más alejado perdió el equilibrio sobre la cama y se calló de ella con tan mala fortuna que toco suelo con una mala posición de la espalda. Su grito de dolor inundó la oscuridad y se pudo escuchar como alguien se despertaba sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada por culpa del susto. Se escucharon unos pasos y luego una luz inundó la habitación en la que estaba.

-Dani-susurro una voz preocupada-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Estaba buscando el interruptor de la luz-decía Draco cerrando fuertemente los ojos por culpa del dolor-y me caí dando con la espalda en el suelo pero…

-Caíste en una mala postura-terminó Hermione la frase viendo como se encontraba tumbado en el suelo.

-Si…-susurro tan solo él con una mano en su espalda como si así pudiera amortiguar el dolor.

Draco escucho unos hechizos y como la luz natural inundaba la habitación "Acaba de abrir las persianas"pensó él "Por eso de tanta oscuridad. Y pensar que creía que estaba muerto" Notó como flotaba y como lo depositaban con delicadeza en la cama…

-Bien Dani…ahora tendré que mirar tu espalda para ver cuanto es el daño producido-Le dijo Hermione-te dolerá un poco pero aguanta…-y dicho esto le quito la camiseta con cuidado y le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo boca abajo.

Draco asintió y justo cuando le estaba dando vuelta pudo ver en su rostro cierto sonrojo. Tumbado ya boca abajo en la cama notó como Hermione se colaba encima del y como empezó a tocar con su manos despacio la zona en donde llevo el golpe. A pesar de lo despacio que tocaba Draco notó un fuerte dolor e inconscientemente se agarró a las sabanas con las manos fuertemente para intentar miminizar el dolor. Pero a pesar del dolor en ningún momento pronuncio ningún quejido por lo que Hermione terminó rápido el análisis de su espalda y salio de encima de su cuerpo.

-Bueno Dani no es nada importante lo único que te hace falta son unos masajes diarios y ya estará completamente curado. Ahora voy a por una crema para darte el primero-dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta.

Tardó cinco minutos en volver con la crema tiempo en el que Draco no paro de pensar en como ella sabía tanto de esos temas. Se volvió a poner en la misma posición de antes sentada encima de su cuerpo y dejo caer encima de la espalda de Draco el líquido de la pumada para posteriormente empezar el masaje. Cuando acabo salió de encima de Draco y puso una toalla encima de la zona que tenía la crema para que no perdiera calor.

-Ahora estate así unos minutos más, luego podrás meterte la camiseta y seguir durmiendo pero intentando no apoyarte en la zona adolorida-dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación "quizás para ir a lavar las manos al baño"pensó Draco.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de estos temas?-dijo Draco una vez ella había vuelto a entrar en la habitación.

Pues…-decía ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama-mi madre es fisioterapeuta y me ha enseñado algunas cosas y otras las aprendí mirando como ella trabaja así que tengo una ligera idea del tema, no mucho pero algo si-dijo ella sonriendo.

A Draco esa información ya le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de que, no recordaba haber conocido esa información anteriormente ni nada así que no sabía por que le sonaba eso. Entablo una conversación con Hermione mientras esperaba para ponerse la camiseta y se olvido del tema.

-Por cierto, ¿qué me ocurrió?-preguntó Draco por el hecho de haberse desmallado no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía.

-Te desmayaste por que todavía estabas muy débil. Con la impresión que llevaste alo mejor al pensar que te iba a echar o algo pues no lo aguantaste. No debí dejarte levantar aquel día. Ahora tendrás que quedarte en cama durante un tiempo para recuperarte al cien por cien-le explicó Hermione.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-preguntó Draco.

-Pues un día y medio más o menos-dijo Hermione-Ahora son las tres de la mañana y yo estaba durmiendo en aquel sofá-seguía explicando ella mientras señalaba un sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta para salir de la habitación-para mirar que no te ocurriera nada.

-¿Estuviste todo este tiempo cuidando de mi?

-Si…-susurró Hermione mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se ponía un poco roja.

-Muchas gracias Hermione-dijo Draco mostrándole una sonrisa sincera "Es tan buena…tan increíble…tan perfecta…me gusta tanto" Draco se sorprendió un poco de su pensamiento inconsciente y se sonrojó un poco. Sin embargo aceptó que esa chica le atraía bastante mientras agarraba su mano con la suya con suavidad-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos ante su acción pero también pudo ver como un extraño brillo nació en sus ojos. Un brillo que tan solo había visto cuando ella se fijaba en él, en Harry Potter.

-Es un placer ayudarte, Dani-dijo ella sonriéndole-y por cierto eres el primer chico que conozco que no es un quejica.

Luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, dejando a un Draco en estado de Shock y se levantó para dirigirse al sofá.

-Duerme bien…dijo ella acostándose otra vez para dormir tranquilamente.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirse que se tumbara junto a él pero aguantó ese extraño impulso que nació dentro de él y no lo dijo ya que parecería muy atrevido por su parte así que mejor olvidó su idea o más bien la dejó para otro día. Se acomodó en la cama sin moverse mucho por culpa de la espalda y luego pasó una mano por la zona en donde Hermione había depositado su beso. Sonrió feliz mientras pasaba su mano por ese lugar, se sentía tan bien, tan contento, tan lleno… Suspiró feliz y cerró los ojos con una bella sonrisa en su boca "Creo que estas vacaciones van a ser muy interesantes" pensando esto se quedó dormido.

-Draco…Draco…

Draco se encontraba durmiendo muy profundamente. No era costumbre en el despertarse temprano un sábado y menos aún después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sin embargo sentía como una voz susurraba algo, que parecía su nombre, con un tono suave, dulce y cariñoso, a la vez que sentía unas suaves caricias en su mejilla y en su pelo. Sonrió lentamente…le encantaba que le hicieran eso pero solo había una persona en el mundo que se lo hizo alguna vez…

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Bueno pues tras casi un añito (casi…) aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. No tengo excusa a estar tanto tiempo sin subir nada así que lo único que me queda es disculparme por el gran retraso otra vez y espero que me perdonen. Decir que este capitulo iba a ser un pelín más largo pero para no alargar más la subido del nuevo capítulo lo corte ahí. Sin más dar las gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un rewiem o que me leen sin más y despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo que espero (y lo haré) subir más rápido que estos primeros. Espero sus Rewiems (muchas gracias a quien me los deje) y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Rukia89**

**Pd: He cambiado de nombre antes era Hermy89 y ahora soy rukia89.**


End file.
